Fight for Survival - The Walking Dead Fanfiction
by MojoFelicis
Summary: Cara Morden is living in the happiest time of her life. After moving to America, she and her typically British group of friends find that their hopes for a fresh start are shattered when the dead start coming back to life with a strong craving for flesh. Whoever said a zombie apocalypses can't be your cup of tea?


"Don't let them in your mouth!"

"Honey I would let anything in my mouth." David sniggered under his breath.

"Just watch the film you idiot." Cara couldn't help but grin as she rolled her eyes. This was the first time all of them had watched Slither, one of those stereotypically shit american horror films that obviously featured alien worms. What better way to watch an alien infested small town horror film then to be surrounded by friends?

"David you would totally be the first to die if this was a real life case scenario." Nic turned to David who was sitting on the other side of the loveseat.

"I feel like you would see a worm and would want to keep it as a pet, Nic." Cara threw a look over to Nic who nodded enthusiastically. "You would be like… I can keep it in a cage! Ignore the fact that the worm could kill me."

"Just do it for the vine." Nic retorted.

"Vine is dead. Let it die already." Thea groaned from her seat in the corner.

"I'm gonna make a cup of tea does anyone want one?" Cara got up from her comfortable seat, hissing as her feet hit the cold wooden floor.

"Can you find my dignity whilst you're in there please?" David called when no one else wanted one.

"You already lost that a long time ago, love."

Cara walked to their small kitchen where she filled up and turned on the kettle. She didn't realise how fast the day had gone until she looked out the window to find that the sun was already setting on the horizon.

Their little cabin in their own small american town was far away from home, they had been living there for at least a year now. It was nothing big, a cabin with 4 bedrooms, technically 5 with an adequate study that wasn't really a study at the moment since Thea was staying in that room, a small box shaped kitchen with a sturdy wooden dinner table. A living room with two couches, an armchair and the tv that they had decided to get on a sale but needs to have the antennae in a certain way in order to actually watch anything. Sometimes as soon as you turn it on it just goes straight to the adult channel, however they didn't know if that was because someone was watching it the night before or it was just the way it is.

To Cara it still took a toll how different it was here compared to her home in Essex in the UK. For one, everyone drives on the wrong side of the road. No cafe she and Nic had been to ever sold a proper hot cup of tea and if they did it was cold. Pigs and blankets was also not a thing here. But Cara knew before she moved to America with Nic and her other friends that it would be difficult at first but they would settle in just fine.

She'd met Nic at University back in the UK when she was studying Criminal Behaviour with psychology, the two girls had managed to form a close bond. Téa, David and Sash arrived a little later as friends of Nic's from her own hometown in Wales.

Cara caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window, coming to America she'd thought that she'd gain a bit more weight considering that she'd literally moved to the country of fast food but that was not the case. She still retained her well-built body that worked well with her height making her look slimmer than she was. Her plum dyed hair reached down to her chest dark in contrast to her pale skin and clear blue eyes. She never thought herself as an attractive person, but she was one of those people you cannot help but notice.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye when she noticed a pick up truck parking onto the driveway of a house down the road.

That was another thing. Daryl Dixon. The item of Cara's new interest. Not even in a romantic sense, just that fact that ever since moving into this house he had never said more than a sentence to her or anyone in her household.

"I would climb that man like a tree." Téa smirked, her red pixie shone brightly in the setting afternoon light. Téa was the exact description of a short person with so much angst. The fiery red-head could never help but say precisely what was on her mind, having a filter was unheard of to her.

"Nah bitch. I called dibs." the red head shrugged.

"What time are you going into work tomorrow?" Téa asked watching Cara pour out her cup of tea.

"Well, they called me in to work at 10 til 2. But because I need the money anyway I'm gonna ask if they want me to stick around for a bit and work a little extra."

"America is behind. Never thought I'd say that I miss home, the land of electric kettles and proper tea." Téa sniggered. Cara rolled her eyes.

They'd been living in Georgia for the last year after deciding to move out when Nic's grandfather had left her an inheritance sum big enough for a house. It was an act of impulse but at the same time it was the best choice they'd made in a while. What had started out as Nic wanting to move out of home with her girlfriend, Sash, was a big move for all of them to another country!

"Is Cara eyeing up the Dixon's again?" Sash asked as she walked into the kitchen rolling a cigarette between her forefingers, Nic and David trailing behind her.

"Or just the one Dixon." Nic popped a cigarette in her mouth with a grin before opening the back door to light her fag. Cara thought she saw Nic's face light up soon after.

"If he swung my way…" David smirked getting a slap off of Nic.

"Gayboy! Cara called dibs. Stop being greedy." knowing David that wouldn't stop him from trying to change the youngest dixon's sexuality anyway regardless. He was as persistant as they come.

"Says the bisexual." Nic shrugged taking a drag off of her own cigarette.

"I reckon you do that mating call to him Cara. Maybe he'll respond." Cara looked at her asian friend with confusion clear on her face. A mating call? What mating- "LULULULULUL!" Cara cracked a smile at her stupid friend who was cackling to herself.

"I don't think that would work love." Cara replied.

"Are you sure though? It might work."

"Lemme just poke my head out of the fucking window and call him yeah?"

"Are you really gonna do it?" Nic gaffawed.

"No you fucking idiot!" Cara laughed taking a sip of her tea.

"Might work."

"I really don't think it will."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing uni work anyway Nic?" David asked changing the topic quickly.

"Shhhh I'm gonna ignore it." Nic was a medical student with a placement at the CDC, you wouldn't think it with how weird she acts on a daily basis. But she's on her third year of med school before wanting to head into medical residency and surgical degree. One of the negotiations that Nic had made with her strict mother about moving to the US included her having to continue her education towards becoming a doctor. But as far as her friends knew, Nic was determined to become a doctor one day.

"You can't ignore it, it's not going to disappear!" Sash protested slapping her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"It's fine shhhhh."

"Guys shut the fuck up!" Téa hissed. Nic opened her mouth to protest before Téa pointed towards the Dixon's house. A tall figure had walked out onto the porch, a cigarette dangling between his lips. That must be Daryl. He had an actual head of hair on him unlike his brother Merle.

"I reckon you walk over asking for a lighter." Téa suggested. Cara rolled her eyes trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Oh-Oh yeah that could work! I'll go over there and ask him for a lighter for my non-existent cigarette." Sarcasm dripping from her words Cara sent a look over at the redhead.

"I reckon you do the mating call now whilst he's out there yanno." Nic chuckled, she had a mischievious look in her eyes that Cara knew only too well.

"Nic don't you fucking dare-"

"LULULULULULULUL- Get your hand off my mouth! I don't appreciate it!"

"I don't appreciate you!" Cara shouted back. David shushed them all noticing at that point that the figure on the porch- Daryl was looking over. He had such a confused look about him probably because of all the shouting. He was probably also wondering why a group of adults such as them were hanging around the back door smoking and shouting.

"Hurry up with your fag it's fucking freezing!" Cara hissed under her breath.

"You are welcome to leave if you want guys we're still smoking."

"I think he's looking our way-" David hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes make it obvious David. We can try the mating call again if you want maybe that will get him to come over-"

"Nic I will actually kill you if you do that." Nic let out a snigger, the mischievous look still clear on her face. "I'm actually so excited for this week. Kev's coming down and Nanny Lynda-"

"Have they sorted out the plane tickets and stuff by the way?" Sash asked leaning against Nic's side.

"Oh yeah, they're gonna stay for the week and obviously cause Nic is the only one who couldn't get the week off-"

"I still have volunteer work for another month okay I can't put it off it'll look good-"

"Shut the fuck up you just couldn't ask."


End file.
